Le soleil, la lune
by CastorPollux
Summary: YnBR: Bakura loves his host as much as he is capable and all he wishes in return is for his little light to hate him with all his heart. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, more specifically Bakura and Ryou, does not belong to me.

A.N. I never know what I am thinking about, or where I am really going when I write fics. This…showed itself when I was supposed to be writing an essay. XD;;;

Please R/R. It's polite, helpful, and really fun to read!

**Le soleil, la lune**

Look at the sun and tell me what you see, hikari.

Look at the sun, blind yourself by its glory and tell me, tell me that _that!_...that is what you are! My little light, my little _sun,_ whom I say is so weak…

I am lying when I tell you that…my words are hallow, my conviction weak. Oh hikari! Oh light! Oh ray of brilliance upon my dead eyes! You look at me with hatred shuttered in the depths of your mind, buried beneath the fear you think you hold for me. Caused by the pain I give you. The misery I subject you too.

Beneath the glow of the moon, the radiance of the sun…do you see, little light, little purity among the rabble of tainted and dirtied minds, my devotion?

Hikari…do you see my love? Twisted and dark for what is evil capable of save for the warped outcomes of original beauty. Do you see my bitter eyes look at you with harsh adoration? Can you feel my hands touch you with painful tenderness? Can you read my thoughts, hating to think of you? Repulsed for wanting you?

Hikari…Ryou…my light…

One day your lovely eyes will speak of your hatred. You actions will lash out against me. Your dreams will entertain themselves with thoughts of my destruction.

I am waiting for that day, Ryou, because then I will not love you anymore. You will have lost what I most admire about you…

Your compassion…

I wait, hikari, for that day, because then I will not love you anymore and I will be able to use you without my blackened heart skipping a beat, tighten in agony for hurting you.

It will be the day when I finally avenge my existence, Ryou. Kill the Pharaoh for the despair he has given me, reclaim what rose from the blood of my family, and be rid of you, my beloved.

You are holding me back Ryou, and I want you to know that I do not blame you for anything. This is my own weakness, love, but I will tell you this. I am waiting for the day when you grow stronger. Every day you do, stronger and stronger so that one day you may hate me.

Only then will you save me, Ryou. Hate me…hate me, please…

I will make this world crumble to dust by the power of my wrath on that day.

…I love you, Ryou…

Looking down at his hikari, sleeping and silent, Bakura brushed bone white hair with a ghostly hand, soft and careful not to awaken what the gods named dreaming angels. He looked down at him, his features schooled and thoughtful before a small smile tweaked in the corner of his mouth, his dark eyes regarding the boy sadly.

The yami blinked, tossing his head to the side with an abrupt jerk, dislodging his thoughts. He sighed, the mattress pushing itself back into shape as his weight released it. He didn't look at Ryou again as Bakura, Spirit of the Ring, Stealer of Souls, faded from the darkened room, returning to the crushing solitude of the Ring.

On the bed the slight form of the teenager shifted and ever so slowly, ever so carefully, opened his eyes. The curtain at the window blew gently in from a light breeze passing by, the thin fabric billowing open. The moon shone through the window, silver light momentarily spilling forth to bless the room, and the boy inside, with its soft glow. The quiet light moved over Ryou Bakura, body still beneath the blankets and lit upon his slightly opened mouth, his pale cheeks, and snowy hair. And over eyes, dark like Bakura's but not filled with his bitterness, his rage. No...not even a trace of hate lay there, a hint of fear. Instead…eyes stared at the darkened ceiling, glassy and bright with unshed tears, alit with confusion and uncertainty and…

Ryou Bakura stared up at the ceiling, felt his heart skip a beat as thoughts of his yami slid like shadows over the ripples of his brain, and decided in the light of the moon, cold and mysterious like his yami…

He would never, _ever_ hate Bakura. The world depended upon it after all.

A.N. All done. I'm not sure if I should make this into a full-length story or just keep it at a one-shot. It could work both ways, I suppose. Please tell me and I'll take anything anyone says into consideration! XD


	2. Note

Note for the pretty people who put this story on alert:

This story has been continued but it is in a new uploaded document. The title is **Le soleil**, that's how far my creativity reaches as far as titles go! XD

Thank you again for reviewing my story, it made me feel even fuzzier to know you guys put it on your alert list as well.

I just wanted to let you know. 3

Thank you, thank you!


End file.
